


Escaping Hell - Outlast Fanfiction

by Kitkat2000



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucid eddie, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Violence, sane eddie gluskin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat2000/pseuds/Kitkat2000
Summary: Eddie has had a horrible past. Alice feels broken beyond repair. They meet at their lowest. They were happy together, two broken people with pieces to fix each other. But someone framed the murder of those women on him and now he's locked away in Mount Massive Asylum for "help." Alice knows who it is and tries to prove her love's innocence with the help of Miles Upshur, the only person who doesn't seem scared of Mount Massive. But when he gets a tip about the place, she comes along with him, fearing for her fiance. But without her, how did Eddie cope?----AKA I'm a piece of shit who kind of feels bad for Eddie and I just want to help him and have a happy ending. This is trash fire and I am (slightly) sorry. This won't be completely canon, obviously, and I adjusted the plotline.Plot of Outlast is not mine. Alice is mine, though. And maybe the sanity that I gifted Eddie.Cross-posted to Wattpad





	Escaping Hell - Outlast Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of Outlast is not mine. Alice is mine, though. And maybe the sanity that I gifted Eddie.

_"Eddie, no!" She screeched out, laugher tracing the edges of her voice as Eddie picked her up and swung her around on his shoulder._  
_"What was that, darling?" Alice could hear the smile in his voice._  
_"Eddie, I will vomit on your back if you don't put me down!"_  
_"I thought you had a strong stomach?!" He laughed out, teasing her. Still, though, he dropped her off his shoulder. But he kept her in his arms by her waist and with her feet dangling. She could barely see the smiling giant with her long, light blonde hair covering her face in a tangled mess. "You better put me down and help me fix my hair."_  
_Eddie hummed. "For a price..." Moving his face to the side to offer his cheek. She pushed her mess of hair off her face and happily gave him a big kiss. Somehow, his smile seemed to get bigger as he placed her back on the ground. Alice pushed her hair back once again, though tried using her fingers to comb through the tangles. “You’re awful.” She giggled out. She went into their bathroom to grab a wide tooth comb. Eddie came up behind her as she combed her hair through the mirror. He offered his hand, palm up. An offer to do it for her. Stubbornly, she refused at first, until she realized that there was a knot she created in the back of her hair. She begrudgingly gave him the comb and he started working at her hair. Her hair always tangled easily and she hated other people brushing it out because they would tug and snag it, making her head hurt. Except Eddie. He was always gentle and careful. He was probably the only person she’d ever let brush her hair. Except a hairstylist, maybe._  
_After some time, her hair was silky and untangled. He twisted the blonde locks into a french braid to help prevent it from getting tangled again. “Thank you, love.” She said, smiling. He kissed the top of her head. “No problem, darling.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands over his, enjoying his warmth. Soon, though, his hands started to wander. She giggled. “Eddie…” He leaned his head down and started kissing her neck. “Oh, no no no no… “ She said with a teasing tone. She turned around, getting out of his grip. “You’re not getting me that easily.” Before he could reply, she ran off. Eddie knew this game and chased her, catching her quickly. She tried to get out of his grip but his kisses on her neck were making it hard. Soon, they were in their bedroom, Eddie pinning her to their bed. His lips were still on her neck while his hand grazed her sides, causing her to giggle and a lick of heat down below. “Eddie!” She laughed out._  
_“Darling…” He purred out, his voice vibrating against her neck. He lifted his head up, looking down at her with a grin before kissing her._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow for updates and leave comments on your opinion!


End file.
